


The Sleeping Elvin King

by junjoutattoo



Series: Once upon an OTP [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curses, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically is like Disney's most classic tale, Sleeping Beauty except with LotR/the Hobbit characters. Of course all rights go to JRR Tolkien and Walt Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was an enchanted forest filled with enchanted creatures such as elves, animals and majestic flowers that bloom whenever spring began. And in this enchanted forest, there was a kingdom that ruled over the land. It was known as the Woodland Realm where ruled the leader of the elves living there, Oropher. Though having such power he had, he was childless. He and his wife were worried that no child will come into their lives and it never had for about five years until the Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whom they both named Thranduil. The King and Queen were blessed by this that the opened up a christening for the child's birth which invited other elves from other realms such as the elves that lived in Rivendell and the ones who lived in Lothlórien. Gifts were given out, music was played; everyone wanted to see the newborn and heir to the throne. Especially Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, who was always happy to see a newborn, and two wizards, Gandalf the Grey and Radagast the Brown who filled in for Saruman the White who was disinterested of going to celebrations. Lord Elrond first approach to the King and Queen and bowed to them gently. "Lord Elrond," Oropher greeted. "It's been a long while, old friend."

"It has been," Elrond smiled. "And to show my gratitude, I have a gift for the child." Elrond looked at the white cradle which laid the child sleeping peacefully. Elrond smiled and pulled out a long red blanket and tucked it onto the sleepy prince. "This blanket was made of the rich red cotton best in Rivendell. It's best to wear in the winter to keep you warm and it will suit you."

Lord Elrond bowed to the young prince and walked back letting Gandalf and Radagast walk in next. Gandalf bowed to the King and Queen with the King stating, "I've heard of you, Gandalf the Grey. I praise your fireworks." Gandalf smiled. The King looked at the small wizard and charmed, "And the woods seem to interest you."

"Oh yes, your highness. It is a beauty," Radagast complimented.

"Thank you," Oropher replied. The Queen added, "I suppose Saruman couldn't attend."

"He hopes you understand," Gandalf said. "And as well hoped you accept this gift on his behalf." The two wizards walked over to the child with Radagast starting first stating, "I give you the gift of nature. The woods and animals shall welcome you in open arms and the birds chirp will sing you a song whenever you feel blue." Gandalf then added, "I give you strength and courage. As a King, you must rule the land with strength and courage and responsibility." They both bowed to the young prince and went to join Lord Elrond. Lady Galadriel approached to the King and Queen and bowed. "Lady Galadriel," the King replied. "It took has been a long time."

"Yes," Lady Galadriel agreed. "And his majesty remains as the courageous King he always was." She walked over to the small child and she smiled warmly upon him. "Dear child, my gift to you is..."

She paused as she noticed a black raven standing on the window. It was a bad omen; a sign saying something bad is coming. More or less, someone. She turned around and sees the door flung open by the powerful force and the wind blew fiercer. The three men went to join Lady Galadriel in protecting the child. Then red flames appeared in the center of the room revealing a terrifying individual dressed in a black armor, with a helmet and crown of spikes. "It's Sauron," Radagast exclaimed.

"What does he want?" Elrond sneered. The man in black, Sauron, then started to speak in a very sassy tone, "What a celebration you have here, King Oropher. The nobility, the gentry, and..." He paused and snickered at the sight of Elrond, Galadriel, Radagast and Gandalf. "How quaint. Even the rebel." Elrond was about to charge at him when Gandalf stopped him. Sauron next continued, "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.”

“You weren’t welcome here,” Elrond scorned. The evil knight was surprised at first but he then laughed saying afterwards, “Oh dear what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to an oversight. Well if that's the case, I must be on my way.” But before he could leave, the Queen stated, “And you’re not ascended, your excellency?”

He stopped and made an evil smirk on his face intimidating, “Why no, your majesty. In fact, to show I have no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the newborn.” The four quickly guarded the child and Sauron stated, “Listen well, all of you. The newborn shall indeed grow in such beauty and become a strong king of the Woodland Realm. But...” He paused for a second as the light from his ring began to glow and he continued, “Before the sunsets on his twenty sixth birthday, he shall prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die.” The Queen gasped and held her newborn son close to her.  Sauron laughed and Oropher commanded, “Seize him!” Though, before the guards could even charge him, he vanished. The worried Queen looked down at her son and cried, “My poor son.”

“Is there anyway you can reverse the curse?” Oropher asked the two wizards and Galadriel. Gandalf shook his head saying, “Once a curse is made, it can never be reversed.” The Queen began to cry and Oropher held her and his child close to him. Galadriel, realizing she hasn’t given her gift to the newborn, went towards the King and Queen saying, “May I?” The Queen gave her the child and Galadriel held him with grace and looked down at him. Galadriel then chanted, “I however still need to give you my gift. And it shall be, my child, love. The curse that has stroke upon you shall take effect but you shall not die. You will fall in a deep slumber until true love’s kiss shall break the spell.”

She gently kissed the baby’s forehead before returning him to his mother.

Although Galadriel had given a gift strong enough to stand against Sauron's evil curse, Oropher was still afraid that one day the curse will kill his son. After the christening, Oropher ordered that all spinning wheels be burned to the ground and every single day, his worries began getting worse. His wife, worried of her husband’s stress, entrusted the child to Galadriel, Elrond, Radagast and Gandalf’s safety to take him far away from the Woodland Realm. The four set out at once into another forest where they settled in a wooden cottage with a roof made of hay. Sauron heard of such news and sent all of his minions to go on a long search for him but had no luck ever since. Days after the prince’s departure, the kingdom grew dull as the Queen died of a horrible sickness with the hope that someday, the curse will be broken. The King, saddened by it, led an army against the evil Sauron, blaming him for the wretched curse and death he had brought upon him and his kingdom only to have been killed during the battle. And so, the Woodland Realm stood there with no heir and still waiting for the young prince to return with the curse already broken. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends here chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter two =3


	2. Chapter 2

As the years go by, the four took care of the young prince even after the news of the King and Queen’s demise. The prince, Thranduil, grew to be a fairest one having long blonde hair as the light and eyes crystal grey. He was already accustomed to the life in the forest. He enjoyed the animals he made friends with especially with the company of deers, how the trees grow beautiful and strong, and the scent of beautiful roses. As for the four, they know that his twenty sixth birthday was drawing near which meant that he would have to return to the castle yet thus far, Thranduil had no love yet. Elrond had tried to find a suitable bride for Thranduil so by the time they return him to the kingdom, he will marry her to break the spell. But no luck was found yet. Galadriel, Radagast and Gandalf had kept the hope that Maleficent’s guards or herself haven’t found them yet.

    On the morning of his twenty sixth birthday, Elrond sets out with Gandalf to another elf realm meanwhile Galadriel and Radagast had to prepare to take him to the palace. Thranduil who was not aware of it went out into the woods with his harp to explore once again. The sounds of birds chirping at a distance made a beautiful sound and Thranduil with his golden harp, composed a lovely sound in response. The animals listened to the lovely tune and followed where Thranduil was wanting to listen more of the melody he was making with the birds. Little did he know that his beautiful music would soon attract a human man who was taking a stroll with his horse in the woods.  Bard was his name and he was a descendant of the dragon slayer, Girion and his heir. He was fantastic at archery and a handsome one, a single father of three children after his wife died. He was in the woods hunting until he heard the beautiful melody coming from an area in the woods. “What a beautiful sound,” Bard complimented. “It can’t be a bird, is it?" He listened to the melody again and it grew him more interested on where it came from. He rode his horse to where he could hear the melody best and it was until he heard the sound behind the bushes, he stopped his horse. He got off from his horse and walked quietly towards the bush moving the branches and saw Thranduil sitting underneath a tree while he and a robin making music together. Animals were gathered around to listen to their performance. Bard has never seen a person so lovely like a flower. However, as Bard wanted to get closer, he stepped on a branch and snapping it. It startled Thranduil and the animals as he stopped singing and looked around to where Bard was. Thranduil stood up and stepped back a little; he knew going near strangers was dangerous. Bard stood out and apologized, "I'm sorry. I was wandering in the woods when I heard your melody. It was...beautiful." Thranduil didn't say a word and right before Bard could even take his leave, Thranduil finally spoke, "Thank you." Bard looked at him and Thranduil continued, "I've never had anyone else like my music. Except for the animals."

"Your welcome," Bard smiled.

"My name is Thranduil," Thranduil introduced himself.

"Bard," the human replied. "Bard the Bowman."

"Bowman?" Thranduil questioned.

"It runs in my generation. I am an archer and the descendant before me was and his descendant before him. He was dragonslayer and was well-known for my people as Girion the dragonslayer."

"I can tell just by looking at the bow and arrow." Thranduil took a seat by a log and asked, “Have you seen any dragons lately?”

"No," Bard shook his head. "Not yet."

"If you haven't seen or slain a dragon yet, what are you doing instead?" Thranduil asked.

"Being a father of three children."

"You are married?"

"Was," Bard corrected.

"What happened?" Bard didn't respond but he looked at the ground. Thranduil realizing that it was topic more deep to Bard apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was..."

"It's alright." Bard finally looked up and looked at Thranduil. "She was a beautiful and wonderful mother." Thranduil gave him a warm smile and added, "How much does it hurt? Losing someone in your life?”

"Deeply,” Bard described. “Like a stab wound in the chest. You start to feel alone.”

“Is love that hurtful?”

“Oh yes. Love is the strongest feeling of all. You feel love when your heart starts to beat like a drum. Even more than that, it's when you realize that the person is right for you."

"I see," Thranduil stated. "And by far, have you met anyone else yet? Or you plan to keep your wife in your heart?"

"As they say, the first love is the deepest but I don't believe it. Although it's been harder for me to move on, I do believe I can find love once again." Thranduil smiled once again and Bard looked at his golden harp asking, "May I listen to some of your music?"

"Yes," Thranduil said.

The two men spend their day making music; Thranduil had taught Bard to make music with the golden harp. The robins sang at the top of their lungs and the animals joined them. Suddenly their company for each other blossomed as Thranduil felt something warm inside his heart. He started to feel his heart beating but what was it? By the time the sun is hit straight at twelve, Bard had to leave before his children worried for him and as he got on his horse, he asked, "When shall we meet?"

"Tonight," Thranduil said. "Meet me outside of my cottage. It's not far from here. It's a wooden one with a roof made of hay."

"Very well," Bard agreed. "I will see you tonight." Bard rode his horse away and Thranduil watched him go leaving his heart beat like a drum. However, from afar, a black raven was spying from high above and followed Thranduil all the way to the cottage.

Radagast the Brown placed the suit onto the chair neatly and the crown on the table. Galadriel was at the window looking to make sure Thranduil was coming or not. The door opened and in came both Elrond and Gandalf after a long horse ride from the kingdom. Radagast the Brown noticed them and asked, "Well? Is it settled?"

"Yes. He said to arrive the kingdom in any moment before sunset."

Radagast sighed in relief, "Finally. A bride suitable to break the curse."

"A bride indeed,"  Gandalf filled in. "But I have certain doubt that she will be eligible to break the curse." Gandalf took a seat on a chair and pulled out his pipe. "What do you mean?" Radagast asked in a worried tone.

"I mean what I mean, Radagast." He lit up his pipe and began to smoke on it. As he blew smoke out of his mouth, he continued, "How would we know if she will ever love him not based by his beauty?" He looked at Elrond stating, "I did warn you beforehand."

"But time is running out, Gandalf," Radagast added. "This day, today, is when the curse will take its toll upon Thranduil. On his twenty sixth birthday..." As Radagast the Brown kept talking, Gandalf looked at Galadriel who then stared back at him speaking in his mind, _He has already found someone._

_Thranduil?_ Gandalf responded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Thranduil entered with a little smile on his face, thinking about Bard and the next meeting they will be having. Gandalf looked at him already suspecting of his cheery behavior and he next looked back at Galadriel thinking,  _I suspected much._  Galadriel looked at Thranduil and asked him with a warm smile on her face, "Welcome back, Thranduil. Another walk in the forest?"

"Yes," smiled Thranduil. "And a better one at that. I've met someone." Elrond and Radagast looked at him bewildered as Radagast, giving a puzzling look, questioned, "Someone? Who?"

"His name is Bard," Thranduil responded. "He's an archer an I taught him how to play music with my golden harp. We're meeting again tonight. Perhaps I could introduce you all to him." Radagast looked worried and it was the silence which puzzled Thranduil to ask, "What's wrong?"

Elrond bravely spoke up, "Thranduil, you are already betrothed to a princess."

"What? I can't marry a princess. Not unless if I'm a..."

"A prince," Radagast hesitated. "That is precisely what you are, Thranduil. You are the heir to the throne of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood."

"What? When were you going to tell me of this?" Thranduil perceived and Radagast, although hesitant to do so, moved aside for him to see the crown and suit neatly placed. Thranduil looked at Gandalf as he added, "Which brings us to say that you can't see him anymore. We are taking you back to the Woodland Realm, today before sunset." Thranduil, betrayed with the thought of not seeing Bard anymore, looked at the ground hiding his distressful expression from the four. "Excuse me," Thranduil droned already feeling his heart tremble and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I need to be alone." He went up to his room and Radagast, already feeling bad, tried to follow him but Elrond stopped him. "That was the first time I ever see him very happy," Radagast sighed sadly.

In his room, Thranduil closed the door and wept on the bed. Now he was never going to see Bard, never. At the window, the raven that followed him stared at him and flew off to its master, Sauron, to tell him of the news of Thranduil's whereabouts. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thranduil!! :( He shan't see his love again!! And that bird, oh boy, will this cause a problem. The next chapter is a tiny one about Bard.


	3. Chapter 3

Bard rode his horse all the way through a bridge which led him to a town that resides on the surface of the water. It was a small town where friendly peasants lived and made a living by fishing and their finest cloth warm enough to stand against the winter. Bard got off his horse when he reached to the gates of Laketown. He walked on foot all the way through the town passing by and greeting to every single individual who greeted him. He reached to his house which resides in front of a clear view of the mountains and forests that lies behind it. He entered inside his home and two girls, his daughters, greeted him cheerfully, "Da!" They went and hugged him warmly. His only son, Bain, walked behind them asking his father, "Where have you been, father? We were worried about you?"

"I'm sorry," Bard apologized to his children. "I had lost my way into the woods. It took me a while to find my way here.”

“I’m glad you found a way, father.” Tilda looked up to her father with a smile on her face. Sigrid noticed that her father hadn’t hunted anything and she puzzled, “I do suppose that you haven’t had any luck recently with hunting.” Bard looked at his daughter and smiled, “No I haven’t. Not a luck at all.”

“That’s okay,” Tilda chuckled and she took her father's hand. “Bain went fishing and caught some fish for dinner." She showed five buckets full of fish and Bain said, "They weren't hard to catch like last time. They were plenty of them to catch..." As Bain kept showing off, Bard kept looking at the bucket of fish distracted by the sound of a robin singing from a window. It reminded him of Thranduil for a moment thinking of their meeting in the forest. His heart started to beat as the robin continued to sing gracefully. Sigrid noticed that her father was distracted as she spoke, "Da?" Bain blinked a little and looked at Sigrid who had a confused look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Bard smiled. "Just tired from the trip. I will make dinner before taking a nap." He took two of the buckets full of fish and headed towards the kitchen. Sigrid still looked puzzled perceived, "I feel that father's not himself today."

"What makes you say that?" Tilda asked.

"He's been a little distracted," explained Sigrid. "As if something did happened in the forest."

"So you're saying that father might've met something or someone?" Bain questioned his sister.

"Maybe," she said. "I'm most positive that he met someone."

"A woman?" Tilda guessed. "A princess?"

"I doubt he could find any princess or maiden in the forest," Bain argued. "There's no way he could've met anyone else in the forest."

"But why else would he be acting strange?" Sigrid acknowledged her brother. "The best way is to find out. Maybe the next time he goes, we follow him to see where he's going."

"Okay," Bain approved. "But I just hope you aren't wrong about this." The smell of cooked fish filtered in the air which grumbled their tummies. "After dinner, we plan this out thoroughly," Bain added and he and his sisters prepared the table for dinner. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Bard's children are aware of their dad's strange attitude and plan to follow him. I wonder how Thranduil and the others are doing right now? Stay tuned for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset was approaching and there was no time to lose. They had Thranduil dressed and prepared to return to the kingdom. Though to stay precaution of Sauron's whereabouts, Elrond had Thranduil wear a robe to cover his identity. Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel rode on their horses with Thranduil riding on the front seat of the saddle on Gandalf's horse while Radagast was on his sled as his rabbits rode him alongside the three all the way to the Woodland Realm. Luckily, they arrived there before sunset and the four took him inside the palace for the first time in twenty six years but Thranduil didn't care of the palace at all for all he thought about was Bard. The princess hadn't arrived yet so they took Thranduil in his chambers to await for the princess to arrive. The three men were outside while Galadriel set Thranduil down on a chair where a mirror was present in front of Thranduil and took off his robe revealing the true identity of Thranduil to the mirror. She then placed the crown on top of his head apologizing, "Forgive me of what's happened, dear Thranduil. I too did not want your feelings to get hurt. I would have known sooner that you would fall in love unexpectedly and the curse would be broken easily." Thranduil without giving a word to the lady instead cried covering his face with his hands. Galadriel left the prince alone in the room and she closed the door behind her. The prince wept and wept not realizing that the evil Sauron was nearby. The fire from the fireplace started to die out slowly bringing darkness to the room only to show an eye staring at Thranduil. It then vanished to turn into a red light ball, brightening up the place attracting the prince as his head slowly looked up at the light with his eyes only focusing on it. He stood up and walked towards the light in the chimney.

Meanwhile, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and Radagast were awaiting for the princess's arrival which was late than expected. Elrond was pacing the floor impatiently and worried while the rest were sitting down on a bench. "I feel sorry for the poor prince," Radagast sighed. "Does he really have to marry a princess in order to break the curse?"

"He must," Elrond declared. "But it's just a matter of when they will arrive. Sunset will fall anytime soon."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Radagast replied. "If it doesn't work, then we are doomed."

"Stop thinking negative," Elrond snapped. "Pull yourself together. We can all wish best for the prince's safety. It is what his parents wanted." Gandalf noticed that Galadriel had been staring at the door since she got out of the room. She looked concerned and he asked, "What is wrong?"

"I feel a dark force in the room," she replied without looking at him, still looking at the door. Gandalf then looked at the door and agreed, "I feel it as well." He stood up and walked over to the door where he felt a presence of an evil force. He gasped, "Sauron." Elrond and Radagast stopped talking and turned to Gandalf surprised. "No," Gandalf quavered and he opened the door with the rest following him after. They both saw that the prince was entering a secret passage through the chimney following the red light. They rushed to save the prince but before they could, the passage disappeared blocking them. Elrond and Radagast kept hitting the wall trying to find a way to try to reach to the prince. Gandalf, holding onto his stick, told both men, "Stand back." With his staff, he made a passage for them and in they went. It was a dark place but with Gandalf and Galadriel's gift of light and Radagast's fireflies he released from his pockets. "Prince Thranduil," Elrond called out. "Prince Thranduil." But no response came and Gandalf ran up the stairs knowing that the prince went this way and the rest followed.

Simultaneously, the hypnotized prince walked up the long stairs heading to where the light was leading him which was an empty room and once he was inside, the red light transformed into a black spinning wheel glowing waiting for the prince to prick his finger onto the spindle. He held out his left hand sticking out his finger to touch it. As he was slowly approaching to the spindle, the four were running up the stairs trying to reach for him.

"Prince Thranduil!" Gandalf shouted.

"Don't touch anything!" Radagast ejaculated. Thranduil finally approached to the spindle with his fingers almost touching it but as the voices of the four were calling behind him, he retracted a little but the hypnotic voice of Sauron took over commanding him, "Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say." His command convinced to prick his finger onto the spindle and the red light flashed.

By the time the four arrived to the room, they were faced by Sauron who gave a cold glare at them showing an evil smirk taunting, “Poor simple fools! Thinking you could defeat me? Me, the creature of the night?!” He looked down and with his hand, he held his long black cape scoffing, “Well, here’s the future king!” He removed the cape revealing the lifeless body of the future elvin king lying on the ground. Elrond, angered by this, stroke his sword upon him cursing, “Bastard!” But before he could hit him, he vanished. Galadriel, Gandalf and Radagast went to the future king’s body with Radagast lamenting, “We are too late.” Elrond looked upon the window sill aware that the sun has already vanished from the sky.

    The four took the fallen prince up to his chambers where he laid in bed peacefully as if he was asleep. Galadriel placed a red healthy rose on his closed hands and they all looked at the future king in disappointment and grief. Galadriel looked the three men and declared, “If the prince is asleep…” She paused as she goes and opens the window showing the full moon lighting up its beauty to the prince. “Then the entire realm shall go into a deep slumber until the prince shall awake.” With her power, she had the entire kingdom under a sleeping spell as she along with the others walked out of the kingdom. Radagast, upon exiting Mirkwood, had a thought in his mind as he spoke up, “But what about this Bard character?”

“Bard?” Elrond looked at him.

“Can’t he break the curse?” Radagast said. “After all, love can break the spell.”

“If you are suggesting that we go find him then…” Elrond was then interrupted by Gandalf who spoke up, “We must. We must head back to the woods and bring him to Mirkwood. I fear that Sauron would do anything to prevent the curse from being broken.” The four immediately got on their transportation and rode their way back to the woods. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curse was fulfilled and the kingdom is now under a sleeping spell. And what will Sauron do to prevent the curse from being broken? Stay tuned!!


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, after dinner, Bard had thought of Thranduil and he couldn't take him off his mind. But tonight's the night, Bard will see him again at last. With his children tucked away in their beds, Bard quietly got out of the house without trying to awake his children. When he closed the door, his children who were still awake got out of bed and looked out the window to see their father leave the house. They got out of the house and followed their father quietly out of Laketown. They spotted him getting on his horse and riding off through the bridge. The three shared a horse with Bain being the rider and they rode their horse through the bridge, into the woods. It was a long while but up until when they saw their father approach to a cottage that they stopped their horse right behind a tree. They got down and hid inside a bush where they took a peek through the branches. Bard was fixing his coat, swiping off with his hand dust and fixing his hair. He picked out a rose from a rose bush and spoke out saying to himself, "Thranduil, I have to tell you something. Throughout the day, I haven't been able to think of anything else. I'm not sure why but I was hoping you might tell me. Also, I brought you a rose because...well, it reminded me of you and it's beautiful like you and..." He scratched his head sighing, "It's not going to work out." He stands up straight and took a deep breath. "Here goes." He knocks on the door and a friendly voice came in responding, "Come in."

As Bard entered the house, Bain while carrying a fish hook as a weapon of choice turned to his sister's and told them, "Wait here. I'll check it out." He held the fish hook tightly and ran all the way to a window. The entire house was dark and quiet puzzling Bain, wondering, _Is someone is even living here? It's dark in here._ He saw his father inside calling, "Thranduil?" Suddenly the door behind his father closed shut automatically and shadowy figures jumped down on Bard from the ceiling ambushing him. Bain got frightened as he ducked from the window but he peeked just a bit seeing his father struggling to break free. However, more and more shadow figures came in making him surrender by tying him in ropes. Then a light came in and Sauron appeared holding a candle smirking a devilish smile upon Bard. "Well, this is quite a surprise," Sauron grinned. "I expected to catch a peasant elf and here I capture a human. And not just a human, a dragonslayer."

"What happened? What have you done with him?" Bard asked furiously still struggling to get out. "Now, now," calmed Sauron. "We haven't had a time to answer questions. For now." He looked at his minions and ordered, "Take him away. But gently. We never treat our guest of honor with such disrespect." As they were heading out the door, Bain left the window and quickly ran over to the bushes meeting up with his sisters who were already puzzled by the sounds coming from the cottage. "Bain, what happened?" Sigrid asked her frightened brother.

"Look!" Tilda tapped on her sister pointing her to the wicked Sauron and his minions with their father tied up along with taking his horse. "Who is that?" Sigrid asked.

"I don't know," Bain answered. "And most importantly, what does he want with da?" They watched in horror as the evil knight used his magic and disappeared taking their father with him Tilda gripped onto Sigrid terrified and Bain stood up bravely stating, "Well, we can't stand here. We have to save Da."

"But how can we? We don't know where he lives," Sigrid pointed out. "And how can we if our horse ran away in fright?" Bain looked behind to see that their horse had run off. "Rats," Bain cursed. "But still, we need to go..."

"Someone's coming," Tilda interrupted and they went back into hiding once Galadriel, Gandalf, Elrond and Radagast the Brown arrived at the cottage. They ran inside the house only to find but a rose on the ground. Galadriel picked it up and sensed its pressure. She looked back at the three stating, "Sauron was here before us."

"Curses," Elrond said as he took his anger outside.

"We need to follow him," Radagast added. "We must get him to the kingdom." Bain looked at his sisters with a perceiving look on his face and then he looked back at the situation.

"Who knows what he might do to him?" Radagast went on. "Kill him? Roast him? Anything as long as he doesn't foil his plan." All those options that Radagast had listed had Tilda frightened and imagine those horrible creatures doing something bad to her poor father. She clutched onto her sister even more tightly trying not to think of it.

"Well, we can't stand here. We must get to his castle before it's too late," urged Gandalf.

"And where is that?" All three of them immediately stood up crying out. The four looked at them as Sigrid continued, "Please. He is our Da. We too want to save him."

"Yeah," Bain stepped in. "And I sure want to show that monster a piece of my mind." The four looked at each other and nodded in approval. Gandalf looked at them and said, "Very well but you must be careful when we get there. She is a very dangerous being in the kingdom." The children got on to three of the four: Bain with Elrond, Sigrid with Galadriel and Tilda with Radagast. The seven then took off to Sauron's castle. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Bard is captured and who knows what Sauron will do to him. And if he does something terrible to him, will they ever reach him in time? Find out on the next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

In the dark tall mountains just far from the green lands of the Middle Earth, lies Sauron's castle which roared with lightning and terror whenever he stroke his anger. But now since his prophecy has been fulfilled, the kingdom stood still as the cold and blustery wind blew on it. In Tilda's case just by looking at it frightened her as she tried to keep herself warm. They had arrived at the gates of the castle but knowing him, he doesn't let any intruders within his kingdom. "Blast," Bain said. "How do we go in now?"

Gandalf looked around for a hidden clue which led him to look even below. As he climbed down, Gandalf noticed an abandoned bridge leading up to a secret entrance. He went upstairs and told to his followers, "Down here is a passage to the kingdom." They followed him down and through the bridge which led them to the lower part of the kingdom. It was bleak and gross when they got in and there was a long staircase that led them to the main area of the kingdom. It too smelled terrible as Sigrid covered her nose and said in disgust, "What is that horrible smell?"

"Then we are near," Gandalf said and he and his group went up the stairs quickly but silently; they did not want to provoke any attention whatsoever. The further they went, the closer they got when they spotted a light coming from the entrance. What they saw was a huge bonfire and all of the minions were dancing around it, cheering in victory and laughing. And just behind there sat in an ancient throne was Sauron who watched his own minions celebrate his victory. His pet raven flew next to him and he pets him as he spoke, "It's quite a shame that the dragonslayer wouldn't be here to enjoy the celebration. We must pay him a visit, don't you think?"

"Da," Bain whispered. "We gotta follow him." They went off and followed in secrecy all the way down to cellar room where she opened one of the cellars and went inside. The seven quietly stood next to the door as they spotted Bard in chains sitting on a bench looking down. Sauron walked towards him and grinned upon him stating, "Come now, Dragonslayer. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you.You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Bard didn't say a word as he still kept his head down not daring to look at him. Sauron, still showing his evil grin, continued, "I never meant for anyone like you to be involved in this." Bard looked up at Sauron and asked, "What do you know about him? About Tranduil."

"A lot more than you," Sauron answered. "Sadly he couldn't get to see you like this. Not ever again."

"What do you mean?"

Sauron made a sly grin as he continued, "Oh you must know. Because the peasant elf who you encountered was the heir of the Woodland Realm." Bard looked puzzled and Sauron looked at him with a sarcastically surprised look on his face. "He has not told you about that? Oh that is a surprise though he could not have known. He was taken away from the kingdom when he was an infant. Not able to see or know that his parents would die miserably. I wanted to see their reaction once my prophecy was completed?"

"What was your prophecy?" Bard inquired.

"Killing their only child." Bard's anger rose as he stood up but the chains restrained him. "You monster!" Sauron snickered as he taunted, "How sweet. You have seem to care for him. Well, that won't matter now. You are too late to save him. He is far from your reach. But if you want, I could help you reunite with him. I would say, the only way you could meet each other is for you to rot here for the rest of your life." From the door, Bain heard what he said and snarled, "That evil..." Sigrid quickly covered his mouth and they hid. Sauron's pet bird looked at the door suspicious on what the sound came from. Sauron who didn't hear the sound looked at his bird and said, "Come my pet. Let us leave our noble hero with his happy thoughts." Bard sat back down on his seat angered. "You will not celebrate for long," Bard retorted. Sauron smirked and looked back at Bard stating, "How are you sure? What's making me smile right now is your heart wrenching on Thranduil's death." Bard didn't say a word after and Sauron turned around leaving the cell. He locked the door and went upstairs while the others who were hiding behind a wall. "For the first time in twenty six years, I shall sleep well." Sauron told his bird as he looked at Bard through the only opening in the dark cell.

As they took their leave, the bird looked behind to see if anything suspicious is wandering off from behind. But there was nothing so he looked ahead. As Sauron's shadow disappeared from sight, the group ran towards the cell. "Da," Tilda called out from the window. Bard looked up once more to see his little daughter looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"Tilda. What are you doing here?" perceived Bard.

"We've come here to rescue you," Bain added.

"Bain?"

Outside, Gandalf used his staff and with his magic, he was able to break the lock from the door. The door opened and in came Tilda, Sigrid and Bain running towards their father hugging him tightly. "We were so worried about you," Sigrid cried.

"No, you three must get out of here. This is too dangerous."

"No, Da, we won't leave you with that monster."

"Precisely," came in Gandalf as he and the rest entered the cellar. Bard look concerned but Tilda corrected, "Don't worry, Da. They too came here to help." Gandalf went to the chains and broke them with his magic.

"I thank you for your help," Bard confessed.

"Come on, Da. We've got to get out of here," Sigrid urged.

"Yes but my life wouldn't be the same without Thranduil," Bard sighed.

"Thranduil is not dead," Galadriel corrected. "He is but asleep in his chambers in his kingdom. You see, I gave him a gift of love when he was an infant. True love's kiss can break it and he shall wake from his slumber. But we must go there quickly before Sauron finds out."

"But I must get my horse. He has my weapons," mentioned Bard. "He is right outside where the gates are."

"We don't have time," Elrond said.

"But we can't leave an innocent creature in a cold environment," Radagast said since he has an admiration to animals. "Why don't you all head back outside and I'll stay with Bard to fetch his horse?"

"I shall accompany you," Gandalf insisted.

"So will I," Elrond said and he turned to Galadriel telling her, "Once Bard is out of the castle, You and the children shall take him to Mirkwood."

"The children will take my sled," Radagast added.

"Very well," Galadriel approved. "But you must hurry. Sauron is not a person to be fooled so easily."

As the rest of the group head outside, Bard, Gandalf, Elrond and Radagast went through the stairs that head towards the main room. The bonfire celebration was still going and Sauron wasn't present, a perfect opportunity to escape while no one else was looking. They ran secretly out of the door without realizing that Sauron's pet raven noticed them running off and flew after them. The three ran down the stairs and they headed outside near the gates where they were keeping Bard's horse chained up by one of its legs. While Gandalf was trying to destroy the chains, Elrond was making sure no guard  was watching them and  Radagast was carefully trying to lower the gates without making any ruckus. Bard put his bow and arrow in his back and Gandalf, after freeing the horse, looked at Bard's arrows and realized, "Now I'm quite aware of whom you are a descendant of, Bard the Bowman." Bard looked at him as Gandalf continued, "The descendant of Girion who was well-known of slaying dragons. I doubt the arrows you have will stand a chance against Sauron. Have this instead." With his magic, he created a white shield along with a black arrow made of iron, a long lost weapon for men and on Earth. It was the black arrow, something Bard knows from his descendants. "The black arrow. The only arrow that could slain a dragon." Bard held it, feeling its texture, power and magnificence. "You will need it for the future ahead," Gandalf acknowledged.

As Radagast finally lowered the gates, the Raven cooed loud and clear for the guards to listen at his alarm. The three were aware of the noise as the bird flew round and round calling all guards. Some of the minions who peeked at the window spotted the intruders with the prisoner and they charged all the way downstairs. "Quickly," urged Gandalf and Bard got on his horse. "Go, Bard. Go."

"What about you?"

"You need to break Sauron's prophecy. You must head to Mirkwood and into the Woodland Realm. Now, go!" Bard, although he didn't want to leave the two behind, went through the bridge and out of the castle. Gandalf and Radagast was left to face the minions as they charged at them. Gandalf while holding his staff used his magic and blew a powerful light that scared away a couple of the minions off as a couple more resisted as Elrond and Radagast started to fight them off. The lightning and thunder roared from the sky as Sauron who had come back from a peaceful slumber was infuriated by the awful noises that has interrupted his sleep. He screamed out at the window, "What is all that racket?!!" Sauron noticed at the bottom Gandalf, Elrond and Radagast fighting off his minions. "Those fools, why I ought to..." But suddenly in a far distance, he spotted his escaped prisoner riding on his horse alongside Galadriel and three children all the way heading to Mirkwood. "No!" Sauron gasped. "He cannot get away!" Sauron then stomped through the stairs leading all the way to the castle's peak where the thunder roared louder and Sauron could see the valley, exactly at where Bard was with his company. With his powerful ring, he chanted, "By the power invested in me, I call upon you, reigns of thorns, to go and serve me well around the roads leading to Mirkwood. Cast my spell!"

A huge pile of black clouds emerged behind Sauron and head towards the road further ahead of Bard and lightning struck from the cloud creating thorns to grow from the ground. As more and more thorns appear from the ground, they created a forest of thorns that blocked the way to Mirkwood. Bard, his children and Galadriel noticed the forest of thorns that show their spikes at them and they stopped right at the entrance. "How are we going to get through?" Bain asked while Bard is trying to figure out what to do. An idea came into his head as he spotted Bain's fish hook and asked his son, "Bain, give me your fish hook." Bain threw his weapon to his father and his father used it as a sword as he sliced each throne branch that stood his way. The others followed him behind as each branch was ripped off by the fearsome fish hook. Bard after cutting through each branch got out of the jungle of thorns with his group and they proceed towards the forest.

Sauron, who was surprised by the Dragonslayer's success, ejaculated in fury, "No! It cannot be!!" He transformed into a giant eye and flew over right at the entrance of the Mirkwood blocking it. Bard and his group halted at the presence of Sauron as he intimidated, "Now shall you deal with me, Dragonslayer. And all the powers of hell!" Sauron used all of his dark magic to transform into a dark, gigantic and terrifying dragon. Bard's children were quivering with fear as they saw the sight of the dragon and Galadriel stood in front of them to protect them. Bard, being the first time he saw a dragon, gathered his strength and bravery and charged at the dragon. The dragon next blew blazing fire at Bard who protected himself by the shield pushing him off from the horse. The dragon blew another fiery breath at Bard but misses him; tried to eat him by chomping his teeth at him. Galadriel and Bard's children who were on the side watching the fierce battle and Tilda shouted in worry, "Be careful, Da." Bard, dodging every single blow on the dragon, couldn't get a perfect target to strike.

The dragon started to laugh taunting, "You are suppose to be a dragonslayer?" Bard then started to shoot some arrows at the evil dragon but they were all useless. "You can't even stand a chance against me!" As Bard shot another useless arrow, Sauron blew fire surrounding the human. Sauron chuckled, "What are you going to do now, dragonslayer? You don't have an arrow that could destroy me!" When Bard reached out for another arrow, he felt the black arrow, the only arrow he's got. "As a matter of fact, I do," Bard said to himself and took out the black arrow.

****With his bow, he stretched the arrow long and steady aiming towards the dragon's chest. Bard whispered to himself, "Now black arrow shall fly swift and sure that evil will die in good endure." He released the arrow and the arrow flew straight and by force striking upon the dragon's chest. The dragon screamed out in pain, crying out, "Curse you, human! Curse you..." As Sauron was about to devour Bard, he vanished into black smoke once it hit the ground. The fire and destruction had vanished along with the forest of thorns. Bard's children who were covering their eyes saw that their father was alright and ran to him giving him a warm hug. Sauron's reign of terror had ended as the dark and gloomy sky disappeared and the beautiful sky of dawn appeared. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil Sauron is dead!! Yay!! but wait he's got only one step left!! stay tuned for the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Bard, Galadriel and his children went inside the Mirkwood forest where Galadriel led them to the Woodland Realm. As they went into the kingdom, Bard and his children saw that the people living there were asleep. It puzzled the children a little that they would be sleeping on the ground, near a wall, stairs or on a chair instead of being in bed. Galadriel then walked towards the stairs that would lead them to the King's bedroom and Bard and his children followed her. They went up the long stairs where they saw the future king, Thranduil, sleeping gracefully in bed. Bard noticed him and walked towards him looking at how beautiful he was. _Thranduil_ , Bard thought as knelt down near the king's bed. _Please, wake up_. He bent over and kissed Thranduil's soft lips. Once his lips parted, he saw Thranduil's eyes open to see Bard looking at him. He smiled and spoke softly, "Bard..."

"Thranduil...." Bard replied and Thranduil pulled himself towards Bard for another kiss.

The curse was finally broken and everyone in the kingdom awoke from the sleeping spell. At first they were confused as to what had happened but as they saw the heir of the Woodland Realm walking down the stairs with Bard, the people started to cheer for the heir's return. Gandalf, Radagast and Elrond arrived just in time for the coronation of the heir in addition to his marriage with Bard. Tilda and Sigrid were in front as flower girls and Bain as the ring boy carrying a red pillow that had the two wedding rings. Thranduil finally approached from behind in a lovely white glittery gown with a bouquet of red roses. Bard who was waiting for him and wearing a grey sparkling uniform looked at his bride with amazement as he held out his hand for Thranduil. Thranduil took his hand and they stood together side by side. Gandalf, who agreed to marry them off, spoke up, "We are gathered today to not only celebrate the return of the new heir of Woodland Realm but unite him with a love and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and they decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Gandalf looked at Bard asking, "Do you Bard take Thranduil to be your love for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Bard smiled at Thranduil. Gandalf then looked at Thranduil asking, "And do you Thranduil take Bard to be your love for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Thranduil smiled. Bain walked up to both and handed them the rings. They both placed the rings onto each other wedding finger and Gandalf announced, "I pronounce this couple husband and wife." Bard pulled Thranduil for a kiss and the people applauded. Bard's children, Elrond, Galadriel and Radagast too applauded for the new couple. And the sun finally shown its brightness to the couple and the kingdom brightening up the brighter future for King Thranduil and the dragonslayer, Bard. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! They lived happily ever after!! ^_^


End file.
